Glad you came
by jess1414
Summary: Eli/Clare Drew/Alli and Adam/Bianca go to a beach house for the summer. What can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe in 2 days school is out for summer and we'll be up at your beach house Drew" Alli said overjoyed kissing her boyfriend's cheek

"I know I can't believe our parents are actually letting us go up there for a whole month just the two of us baby" Drew said grabbing Allis waist leaning in for a kiss *ring*

The two both went in different directions off to class

"Did you ask yet" Bianca said to Adam who was closing his locker with a *not quite yet* expression on his face "c'mon babe I want to get out of this town this summer please ask Drew if we can tag along to the beach house" Bianca said giving Adam a puppy dog face

Adam let out a sigh "you know I can't say no to my gorgeous girlfriend"

"Yay text me as soon as you ask, and trust me I'd make it one hell of a summer for you" Bianca said winking towards Adam and walking away to class

After school Adam had the perfect plan. He knew Drew wouldn't say yes to letting him come, so he decided to wait until dinner and ask in front of his parents, because he knew his mom would make him take Adam along as well.

"So how was school today boys?" Audra said taking a sip of her drink

"fine"

"fine" both boys replied

"wow my sons are some of many words" She said in response

"well umm.. I actually had a question for Drew" Adam said hesitantly. Drew looked up curious as to what was so important. "I was wondering if maybe um Bianca and I can join you and Alli at the beach house?"

Drew didn't even hesitate when he flat out said "No way" and he continued eating his dinner.

"come on Andrew, it's not only your house besides what are you and Alli going to do in that huge beach house, there are 3 bedrooms and only two of you" Adam protested. Drew had thought about all the wonderful possibilities of having a huge house _all _to just Alli and him. "No end of discussion" Drew responded bitterly

"Alright Drew listen Adam is right it's a big house and you're not the one paying for it, I am, so Adam yes you can go too." Audra responded in a finality voice. Adam knew his plan worked perfectly.

"Fine whatever" Drew knew he wasn't going to win and if he got into a fight with his mom she'd cancel the whole thing anyway so he really had no choice. Adam knew this plan would work, and it worked better than he could have ever imagined.

Drew knew he had to call Alli to tell her of their new roommates this summer

"hey Alli so Adam and Bianca are coming now too, please don't be mad my hands were tied there was nothing I can do" Drew knew Alli would flip because her and Bianca aren't exactly the best of friends.

"it's fine don't worry" Alli responded casually

"your not mad? I thought you were going to be pissed at me and- wait a second you invited someone else to come didn't you?" Drew knew why she wasn't pissed it was because she invited someone to come and she couldn't be a hypocrite and be mad at him

"okay okay you know Clare's parents are going through a divorce and her ex boyfriend now step brother lives with her, and she needs to be away this summer so invited her, but you invited BIANCA and it's taking all my strength to hold in my anger so you can't be mad at me" Alli protested

"fine, fine but won't she feel like a 5th wheel" Drew asked

"well, truth be told I've kind of wanted to set her up with Adam's friend Eli FOREVER."

"don't you think there like total opposites" Drew asked

"well you know opposites do attract so tell Adam to invite Eli okay?" Alli said to Drew and he knew it wasn't a question it was an order

"ADAM CALL ELI AND INVITE HIM TO THE BEACH HOUSE TOO" Drew screamed down the stairs

Alli and Drew talked on the phone for a bit until Adam came into Drew's room and told him Eli was in. The six of them would be going to the beach house this summer.

**I know the beginning is a little slow and boring but it's just leading up to the drama and romance of the summer. So there will be plenty of Eli/Clare Drew/Alli and Adam/Bianca! Please review and let me know your thoughts so far and if you have any ideas you think I should add into the story Thankss! **


	2. Chapter 2

Drew, Adam, and Eli were packing up the car while Alli and Bianca sat on the porch watching.

"Seriously girls, how many bags do you _have_ to bring." Drew said lifting bag after bag into the car

"Drew we're going to be there for a month I need all my makeup in one bag, hair supplies in another, skirts and dresses in one, shorts and tanks in one, shoes in one alone, and-"

"alright we get it Bhandari now shut up" Bianca rudely cut her off

Alli gave Bianca a pissed off look "listen honey if we have to spend all summer together just stay out of my way and we'll be fine" Alli said getting up when she saw Clare coming this was with just two bags in her hands. "ahhhh Clare finally you're here save me from Bianca pleaseee." Alli begged "and umm how do you only have two bags?"

"well I just brought what I needed nothing more" Clare stated nonchalantly "so where's this mystery guy you want me to meet so I hang out with him all summer instead of interrupting your plans with Drew"

As if on cue Eli came over to where Clare and Alli were talking. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. The one thing Clare noticed first was his big green eyes.

"Hey I'm Eli" he reached for her hand

"I'm umm Clare" she answered shyly

"Here let me take those bags for you I'll load them in the truck" He took the bags and started walking away with them

"t-thanks" Clare stuttered

"I knew it, match made in heaven I should get an award for setting you two up" Alli jumped up and down clapping her hands

"Alright guys in the truck, we're off" Drew yelled "summer here we come"

As they drove on the highway down to the beach house they blasted the radio and sang songs, played games, and talked about all the fun they'd have this summer. Drew was a good driver and he had his sight set on getting there as quickly as he can so he was driving 85 in a 55 mph lane. They were all singing _living on a prayer _when a police car put on its sirens and pulled them over.

"oh my god what did I do" Drew asked confused

"well I don't know mr. I'm gonna drive 30 miles over the speed limit" Eli mocked

"he's gonna give me a ticket oh my god I'm dead what do I do" Drew asked beginning to freak out

"oh gee I don't know maybe umm let's see PULLOVER DUMBASS" Bianca yelled from the backseat. Drew quickly pulled over and started breathing heavily. "Baby calm down" Alli said calmly "how can I calm down a cop just pulled me over" Drew yelled

They could see the police officer coming to the window and everyone started to freak out a bit.

"License and registration please" the officer said not joking around. Drew shuffled around and finally got his registration out. Now he had to find his license.

"Drew just show him your damn license and let's go" Eli shouted from the back seat

"I can't find it, hold on I'm looking" Drew said flustered "Here it is" the whole car let out a sigh of relief.

"alright I'll be back in a minute" the cop said Walking back towards his car.

"wow this trip is really starting off with a bang" Bianca snarled from the back

"shut-up, just shut-up Bianca no one asked for your opinion" Drew yelled

"hey bro, don't talk to her like that" Adam yelled right back at him

"Adam stay the fuck out of it" Drew said

"Andrew this trip just started and you can't already be yelling at Bianca" Adam said

"why? I mean she's annoying, slutty, and she's already gotten on my last nerve already and it's only been 2 hours" Alli chimed in

"Alli we already got in a fist fight once don't make me do it again" Bianca said right back at Alli

The four of them continued to argue with each other, while Eli and Clare sat in the very back of the car turning their heads towards which ever person was talking at the time.

"wow so _this_ is what we have to look forward to this summer" Eli smirked looking into Clare's eyes

"yeah I have a feeling we're going to have to be the parents of these four this summer" Clare sighed

"I know and it sucks because I wanna have fun" Eli said

"yea me too"

"let's make a deal that we're going to have fun this summer, we won't let their stupid bickering get in the way of our fun, promise?" Eli said

"pinky promise" Clare said holding out her pinky. Clare smiled and they did their pinky promise. They looked into each other's eyes and laughed. "wow you have pretty eyes Clare" he said doing a half smile. Clare blushed and before she can answer the cop came back.

"alright here's your ticket, now no more speeding understood?"

"yes officer" Drew said waving goodbye to him. "alright mom doesn't need to know about this till after summer, now let's get back on the road we should be there in like 15 minutes" He put the ticket in his wallet and the fight between Adam, Bianca, Drew, and Alli continued all the way to the beach house, while Eli and Clare sat in the back just talking about everything and anything that came to mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The 6 of them finally arrived at the beach house. Drew got out of the car and went over to pick Alli up bridal style. He carried her into the house and they quickly disappeared to their room. Bianca and Adam quickly jumped out the car holding hands and walked into the house also disappearing to their room. Eli and Clare got out of the car but didn't go into the house right away.

"wow look at this gorgeous scenery" Clare said looking around at the trees and the water

"I know look at the way the water hits the shore it's so cool" Eli said taking a step back to look at it. "this could be a great place to just sit and write" He added quickly

"y-you write?" Clare asked. Eli looked away almost embarrassed "yea I know it's really nerdy, but I can sit and write for hours" He explained. Clare quickly walked over to the trunk of the car opened it up and took out a book laying in one of her bags. "this is my writing book" Clare said handing it to Eli "I write all the time I can't believe you do too"

"seriously, oh my god we have so much in common, just imagine the two of us this summer sitting on those two rocks down there right above the water just writing together" He pointed to the two rocks, they were tall and overlooked the water. "Yea we have to do that, promise?" Clare said holding out her pinky for another pinky promise. Eli smiled and quickly they made their promise.

"we should really make a list of stuff we are promising to do because it's bad luck to break a pinky promise" Eli stated jokingly "funny Eli, but good idea lets write a list of things we promise to do and by the end of the summer, and we have to make sure we do the entire list" Clare added. Eli nodded in agreement and then the two of them finally went inside the beach house to see where they'd be living for the next month.

Clare's POV

When I walked inside the house I noticed it was so clean (probably not for long) and big. It had a massive kitchen and a giant pool in the backyard. It had a long winding staircase and when I walked upstairs it had a huge living room and then three bedrooms with a bathroom in each room. I can really get used to living like this.

"Clare isn't this amazing" Alli said running over and hugging Clare

"yea it's insane, Drew thank you so much for letting me come" Clare said

"no problem the more the merrier" He said laughing "I just hope you guys are down for clubbing tonight, there's a club right around the corner we can literally walk there, and then tomorrow we can chill on the beach all day" He said excitedly

"did I hear clubbing?" Bianca yelled from her room "Yes Bianca I said clubbing" Drew yelled back

"WE ARE SO IN" Bianca yelled once again

" I think I'll sit this one out" Clare shyly said walking towards her room that she'd be sharing with Eli

"No Clare c'mon I invited you so you can have fun and not mope about anything, you've been through a lot you need to have fun" Alli said really sweet and sincere

"ugh fine I'll go" she finally gave in "I'll be there too" Eli said climbing up the stairs with his bags, and Clare's bags in his hands

"well aren't you just a gentlemen" Clare said taking her bags from him

"ya know, I do what I can" Eli joked. Clare playfully slapped his arm.

"Well thank you Eli" Clare said walking into their room. That's when Clare noticed there was only one bed in the room.

Clare's POV

I'm not even dating Eli, and I've only known him for about 2 hours and they expect me to sleep in the same bed as him. That's not happening, I wear a purity ring and I am very religious, I guess I'll just say I'll sleep on the couch because it's not fair to him to have to sleep on the couch because I'm uncomfortable.

"listen Eli I, umm…I'm just not very comfortable with-"

"I get it, the bed, it's fine I'll just take the couch or the floor, I don't really care, no worries." Eli said making me feel so comfortable around him. He was so sweet and he wasn't mad at all.

"are you sure, because I can take the couch" I said silently hoping he wouldn't make me sleep on the couch

"are you kidding me, like I'm going to let a girl sleep on the couch, funny joke Clare" he said laughing "but is it okay if I still unpack up here ya know leave my clothes in the drawers and stuff, use this bathroom." He asked

"of course, of course no problem at all Eli, thank you so much you really are so sweet" Clare said blushing

"yea I know I am" He said unpacking his clothes "so how about we get to that list of things we are going to do before the summer ends

"good idea" Clare said grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper


	4. Chapter 4

"alright, so I'd say this is a pretty damn good list" Eli said taping it to the wall in Clare's bedroom.

"Yea, so we have to do all these things before summer ends" Clare said staring at the list.

The list:

Write on the rocks

Do something crazy

Get drunk

Do something you've never done before

Dance in the rain

Kiss someone

"I think we can manage to do all this" Eli said looking into Clare's eyes. They were staring at each other for what felt like hours when Eli snapped back to reality "so um we should get ready for the club tonight"

"oh yes definitely, I'll uhh..see you soon" Clare said watching him leave so she can get ready

"Alli came running into the room in a tight short black dress with 5 inch heels and her makeup done like she was going to the red carpet. "Clare how are you not ready yet, we're leaving in 20 minutes"

"sorry Eli and I were making a list of things we are going to do this summer" Clare said showing Ali this list. "hmm kiss someone, does that someone's name rhyme with..with…umm shmeeli" Alli said trying to think of something that rhymed with Eli. "wow good rhyme Alli, I'm impressed" Clare said sarcastically clapping her hands. Suddenly the door slammed open without any knock. Bianca barged in wearing a tight red dress that was shorter and tighter then Alli's. She was also wearing red shoes to match, and her makeup was done like she was ready to party.

"wow knock much Bianca" Alli said crossing her arms "No, now shut up Bhandari I'm here to help saint Clare get ready" Clare's face looked shocked "um no offense Bianca but I don't even know you, why would you want to help me." Clare asked confused

"because Edwards my boyfriend is "bff" with Mr. Emo, so if you and him are together it'll give me and Adam more time to ya know hangout" Clare started to understand why she wanted to help her, and she did want Eli to like her and Alli and Bianca did look pretty good tonight so she decided to let them help her.

"alright boys we are finally ready" Bianca said walking down the stairs with Alli. The boys were sitting on the couch just talking. They got ready pretty fast because all they put on was a nice shirt and jeans. Suddenly, right behind Alli and Bianca appeared Clare wearing a tight dark blue dress that she borrowed from Alli, and silver heels that she borrowed from Bianca. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing more makeup than usual.

"whoa" all three boys said in unison "you three looks just..whoa" Drew said at a loss for words

"yea I can't believe how in 2 hours you guys can transform yourselves into such goddesses'" Adam said with his mouth still wide open. The girls all smirked and gave each other high fives for their hard work at getting ready for their boys. Eli was quiet though he just stood there staring right at Clare. "so Eli are you ready to go" Clare said walking towards him. "i..uhh..wow…Clare you look stunning like words can't even describe your beauty." Eli said blushing "thank you Eli" Clare said blushing now as well

"come on lets go to the club guys" Drew yelled

When they got to the club there was dancing and a lounge for sitting and drinks and lots of people just making out. Drew and Alli immediately started to get drinks, while Adam and Bianca hit the dance floor quickly.

"want something to drink" Eli asked Clare

"sure thanks" Eli walked away to grab them some drinks. Clare was standing there swaying to the music when someone started walking towards her.

"damn, and who are you pretty lady" a random boy said looking Clare up and down making her uncomfortable

"I'm umm Clare" She said looking at him awkwardly

"I'm Tim, and sweetie you are to pretty to be standing here alone" He said grabbing her arms bringing her closer to his body

"oh my uh friend just went to go get us some drinks, so I'll um see you around" Clare said walking away

Tim didn't like that so he quickly grabbed her arm pulling her back. "please let go of me" Clare said trying to get away from him

"just one dance huh?" Tim said pulling her onto the dance floor. Clare tried pulling away but he was much stronger then he was.

"HEY get away from her" Eli came running over when he saw Clare trying to get away from him.

"and who the hell are you" Tim scoffed" Eli I'm Clare's friend and clearly she doesn't want to be dancing with you so let her go and move on dude" Eli said sternly

"oh yea, and what are you going to do about it" Tim said getting up in Eli's face. Eli stood his ground and looked him in the eye. "Back off, or I'll make you" Eli said not joking around at all. Tim started to turn his back and then turned quickly around swinging his fist at Eli knocking him to the ground. He quickly got up and swung back at Tim making his nose bleed. Clare stood there shocked that Eli was fighting for her, but worried that he would get hurt, so she ran to go get Drew. She found Drew and Alli making out with each other on one of the couches in the back.

"DREW DREW," Clare was out of breathe and all she got out was "Eli..fight..help him" Drew quickly helped Alli off his lap and ran full speed to where he saw a crowd of people gathered around a fight. Drew broke his way through and saw Eli and some other guy rolling around on the ground hitting each other. He ran over and tried to break it up he grabbed Eli's arms trying to get him off but it was no use Eli was mad and every time he tried to get him off the ground he either got pulled down into the fight or couldn't break Eli away from pounding Tim.

"Don't touch my boyfriend" Alli screamed from the side almost in tears because of this fight.

"Alli what do we do?" Clare asked, but before Alli can even answer three cops came running into the building. They quickly broke up the fight grabbing Eli and Tim off of each other and then they also grabbed Drew who was innocently trying to break up the fight all along. The cops escorted the three boys out of the club and Alli and Clare quickly followed them out. Eli was sitting on a bench with Drew while a cop stood next to them talking to them. Eli had an ice pack on his cheek to stop the swelling. The cops finally drove away and the girls ran over to them.

"oh my god are you okay baby" Alli said jumping into Drew's arms.

"I'm fine babe, I barely got hit, I was just trying to break it up but Eli was too motivated to beat the crap out of this guy" Drew said saying it loud enough so Eli would here

"he was harassing Clare he had to be taught not to mess with us" Eli said still holding the ice pack to his face

"Eli I can't believe y-you fought for me" Clare said blushing

"I wasn't gonna let that guy treat you like that Clare, no one's gonna hurt you when I'm around" Eli said smiling up at her. She smiled back down and started to really fall for Eli in that very moment.

"okay dude that fight was amazing though like you owned him" Drew said fist pounding Eli "even though my new shirt got ripped from me trying to break it up."

"I know right, and sorry man I'll buy you a new one" Eli said smiling up at Drew

"okay boys let's get you two home so you guys can rest, and how about we wait a few days before coming back to this club" Clare said laughing.

Bianca and Adam came outside to where they were sitting on the bench.

"did you guys here there was a fight in there" Adam said laughing

"I know apparently two guys were fighting and then a third one tried to break it up" Bianca said laughing even harder. It was clear they were drinking and didn't even notice Eli icing his face or that Drew's shirt was ripped one side.

"let's just go home" Alli said walking with Drew, Adam and Bianca laughing behind them, and following them was Clare and Eli.

"So Clare about that list.."

"yea" Clare said confused

"I've already done one of the things" he said smiling

"oh really" She said crossing her arms

"yea, umm remember number 4 'do something you've never done before' well I've never gotten into a fight at a club because a jerk was harassing my friend" He said smirking. Clare looked over and smiled saying "okay, it was something you've never done before so it counts" she said playfully slapping his arm.

"Yep you better get on that list Clare I already did one of those things, so I'm beating you" Eli said in a mocking voice

"yea yea just wait and see" Clare said tripping over her heels "ugh damn heels I hate walking in these" Clare whined

" I know there the worst" Eli said making fun of her

Clare couldn't help but laugh at his comment "shut up you're not funny" Clare said

"here hold onto my arm for support" Eli said holding out his arm. The ground they were walking on was rocky and she didn't want to fall in front of him so she grabbed his arm and walked right next to him.


End file.
